gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Horror
The Horror is the 2nd episode of Season 4, 3rd if you count the movie Synopsis Frustrated, Gumball decided to find the creature in the woods. Plot when Gumball, Darwin and Anais leaves the bus, Darwin and Anais show gratitude, while Gumball leaves frustrated, Darwin asks why is Gumball such in a bad mood, Gumball answers that everyone, saying, thing in woods, then Gumball warns the world if he sees one more sighting reported near or in Elmore, he is gonna freak out, go to the forest, find the creature, kill the creature, eat it, tear it to shreds like a jaguar, they enter the house, watching News 6, after Darwin hears another sight, he knew it was gonna be sighting, so he mutes the T.V and laughs, but Gumball unmutes it and replays it and hears another sighting of the dreaded "macalaya" reported in East Elmore Plains and Forest, Gumball screams in anger, Darwin thinks and replies that Gumball is over reacting about the sightings, Anais agrees, reminding him he can't just kill the malacaya, Gumball then roars like a jaguar, freaking out Darwin and Anais, Gumball says they are gonna find the creatue in a demonic voice, Darwin is freaked out again. Gumball says that he can finally eat organic meat, Gumball then suggest them to get the tools to find the monster, he says they need a camera that shows temperature(which is a thermal imaging camera) a camera that has night vision, flash lights and helmets with lighting, Darwin and Anais hurriedly get the tools, Gumball sarcasticlly says good, Darwin says really, Gumball says no and says that they need more of the tools and calls them dumb dumb, Anais replies by saying that she is not dumb, Gumball then asks why is there only two of the tools, then the next day, Darwin and Anais go back with the tools, Gumball now says good, Darwin and Anais ask for a break, Gumball calls them idiots but lets them have a break, Darwin and Anais go to the sofa to have some rest, Darwin says that Gumball is way out of his original self, Anais says and complains that Gumball thinks she is dumb, Gumball reminds them that he heard their wining and one more he is gonna call the "Remy Police"Darwin says that he isn't dumb, thus Gumball calls Remy, they both appear on the screen, separated by a line, Remy answers then asks who is in the phone, Gumball says that it is Gumball, Remy asks hows his day, and reminds him that he heard that he is gonna eat a monster, Gumball agrees then says that he has a problem, he says that "these annoying friends won't stop winning, so come here and keep an eye for the "loser butt heads"Darwin and Anais heard it then complains, Remy says that he'll be in the house in less than a minute, then they leave the telephone. after only 21 seconds, Remy is already in the Watterson's house, Gumball is amazed and calls him one cool friend, Remy then shows gratitude, then Gumball commands him to watch over Anais and Darwin, Remy calls him master, Remy reminds them that it's sunset, Remy says that he'll be taking care of the house while they're gone, so the gang go to the forest, Darwin questions why he thought of this, Gumball says flash back, then a flash back occurs, showing each day Gumball being frustrated about the recurring sightings in Elmore, then the flashback ends, then Gumball asks if they now understand the concept, Darwin and Anais agrees, Gumball says "let's move out"Gumball shows the map and says that he marked the sightings and predicted the hotspot is East Elmore Forest, so they go to East Elmore Forest, the view then goes to the house, Nicole enters the house, questioning where are the boys, Remy says that they're taking care of private buisness and will be finished for about a day, Nicole believes Remy, then the view goes back to the forest, Gumball suggest a camera trap, Darwin says what is a camera trap, Gumball and Anais explain what a camera trap is, Darwin then says that Gumball is going a bit to violent, Gumball laughs hysterically and says that its just yummy meat, freaking out Anais and Darwin, the view goes back to the wattersons house , Nicole says that she is clearly surprised due to Remy's hard working, Richard says its like a laze machine, and the view goes back to Gumball, saying the Camera trap is done, Darwin asks what to do next, Gumball says they wait, and they split up, communicating through the communicator, Anais says that she's chasing the monster, Gumball then asks what is, Anais says a very big mountain is near her, so Gumball goes to the very big mountain, Darwin said that hes going for the big mountain also, until Gumball can see Anais, he jumps on the monster, violently tearing the skin of the monster, then says that they should put the monster to the museum, Darwin questions that he's not gonna eat it, Gumball is seen eating a bit, saying it tastes pretty good, then everyone tries it, all saying it has a good taste, Gumball gives Anais a piece of skin to analyse then leaves. after a day, Gumball and Darwin go back to the house, knowing that if their parents see them outside and not in the house, so they use a ladder, when they reach the level of the roof, Gumball asks for Remy to open the window, then Remy opens the window, Gumball says that Remy can leave now, then Remy leaves, then Nicole says what are those boys doing there, only to know that they're playing cards. ends Transcript {frustrated?} Darwin and Anais leaves the bus Darwin and Anais-thank you! leaves frustrated Darwin-what’s wrong Gumball? Gumball-everyone, saying, thing, in woods! Darwin-ok Gumball-if I see one more sighting reported near Elmore or Elmore, im gonna freak out, and go out of here, go to the forest, find that creature, kill it, eat it, tear it to shreds like a jaguar! and Anais is freaked out Darwin-ok Anais-ok enter the house and watch News 6 News Reporter-there has been yet, another sight mutes the T.V and laughs while Gumball unmutes the T.V then replays it News Reporter-another sighting of the dreaded malamaya, reported in East Elmore Plains and East Elmore Forest screams in anger Darwin-I think your over reacting in the sightings Anais-Darwin is right Gumball, you can’t just eat the malamaya like a jaguar roars like a jaguar Gumball-you, me go, there, nowa demonic voice is freaked out Darwin-ok Anais-ok, fine Gumball-finally, I can eat organic meat! Anais-ok Gumball-get your tools, we need the camera that shows temperature, a camera that has night vision, flashlights, and a helmet with light on it and Anais hurriedly get the tools Gumball-good Darwin-really? Gumball-no! Gumball-we need more of that you dumb dumb Darwin-ok Anais-hey im not dumb Gumball-then why is there only 2 of these, we need one more of these you idiots! next day, Darwin and Anais go back with the desired tools Gumball-good Darwin-can we atleast get a break? Anais-yea, my legs need some rest Gumball-ok, you idiots, have some rest go to the sofa Darwin-that Gumball is way out of himself Anais-yea, he thinks im dumb Darwin-yea, me too Gumball-I heard your wining and one more im gonna call the Remy police Darwin-im not dumb calls Remy both appear on screen, in halfs Remy-Remy residents, who is this? Gumball-it’s me Gumball Remy-oh, how’s it goin, I heard you were gonna eat a monster Gumball-yea, I have a problem, these annoying friends won’t stop wining, so come here, and keep an eye on these loser butt heads Darwin-hey! Anais-hey! Remy-I’ll be right there in less than a minute leaves the telephone only 21 seconds, Remy is already in the house Gumball-wow, you, are one cool friend Remy-thank you Gumball-now, watch those losers! Remy-ok, master watches the “losers” Remy-hey look it’s sun set, ok, im taking care of this place, see you tomorrow {isn’t quite as expected} gang go to the forest Darwin-first, why did you think about this Gumball-flashback flashback is shown, each day Gumball hears about a strange creature, everyday Gumball turns mildly frustrated every day ends Gumball-now you understand the concept?! Darwin-yea Gumball-ok, let’s move out Anais-ok Gumball-in this map, I marked the sightings, so If I look at this, it means the hotspot is in, East Elmore Forest view goes to the house Nicole-hey, where are the boys Remy-they’re in their room, doing private business, they don’t want to get disturbed, for about, a day or two? Nicole-ok view goes back to Gumball Gumball-so, first, we need a camera trap Darwin-what? Gumball and Anais-camera trap, a trap specialized for hunting, It can be set for watching rare creatures, it will capture an image if it detects the motion of an animal, any luck and we will kill it! Darwin-you’re going a bit too violent my friend laughs hysterically Gumball-violent, this is not violent, this is just yummy meat! and Anais are freaked out view goes back to the Watterson’s house Nicole-im clearly surprised, I’ve never seen such as a rich, young, work loving child is shown cleaning Richard-yea, he is like a laze machine sleeps on the couch Nicole-are you sure you can clean the whole house? Remy-yep, as good as new! starts cleaning the house view goes back to Gumball Gumball-there, our camera trap is done Darwin-ok, now what puts a tent Gumball-we wait Anais-ok Gumball-let’s move out, or split Darwin and Anais split up, communicating through the communicator Gumball-communicatorfound something Anais-im chasing it Gumball-ok, what is near you Anais-near a very big mountain Gumball-ok runs for the big mountain Gumball-I can see you Darwin-ok, im going for the big mountain also finds Anais and the creature Gumball-finally Darwin-Gumball no! jumps on the creature Gumball-you annoying piece of slowly tears apart the skin of the monster Gumball-you monster, literally! removes all the skin Gumball-now let’s put you to the museum Darwin-you’re not gonna eat it? bites the monster 2 times Gumball-only a bit, hey, this actually tastes good Darwin-let me try it takes a bite of the monster Darwin-yea, it’s a little raw but, no bacteria Anais-what about me takes a bite Anais-yea, Gumballs right, this is good tasting eat the monster in peace Gumball-now, Anais, put this into a DNA scanner, we could know what this really is Darwin-look, it’s sun rise Gumball-lets go home go home Gumball-we can’t let them know we were gone Darwin-I have a ladder Gumball-thanks puts a ladder into the second floor then climbs in it, so as Darwin Gumball-Remy, open the window Remy-ok opens the window Gumball-okay Remy, you can leave now Remy-ok leaves Nicole-boys what are you doing in there!? Gumball-uhh, just playing cards opens the door, only to see the boys are playing cards Nicole-ow ends Category:Short Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters TriviaCategory:Season 4 * the name malamaya is a combination of the spanish word mala, which means bad and maya, which is indonesian for illusion, so far it means bad illusion, or bad hallucination. * this is the 2nd episode of Season 4 to be revealed Characters Major * Gumball * Darwin * Anais Supporting * Remy * Malamaya Minor * Penny * Carmen * Marvin * Tobias * Carrie * Banana Joe * Ocho *Bobert *MeeMee *AiAi Gallery